RGB017: The Jynx Jinx
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2. Synopsis Red teams up with Green, to find Mew before Team Rocket does. Once they encounter it, Mew escapes. Though Red and Green manage to hold it, Team Rocket appears with a Jynx, whose Psychic powers are preventing Red and Green from defending Mew. Chapter Plot Red and Green are near the secret base. Red thinks they won't get chased anymore, but Green points at the disk, clarifying she gave Team Rocket a fake disk. She hopes to catch Mew. Her Ditto transforms into Mew, so Red remembers seeing it back in Pallet Town. Green sends her Ditto to distract Team Rocket, since she can look after the real one. Also, she lets Red know Team Rocket thinks they are partners, so he has to help her. At the base, the grunt is angry to have received a false disk. He orders to track down the thief. Suddenly, a Mew is being detected, so Team Rocket goes to capture it. Red asks if Ditto will fool Team Rocket, so Green responds it will until they found out Ditto hasn't got any of Mew's powers. Green wears some goggles, knowing that she will detect Mew with it, since Psychic Pokémon release brain waves using Telekinesis. She sees some activity in the south and thinks she'll get it before Team Rocket does. As Green observes, Red confesses he saw a monster in their secret base. Red asks her what is she planning with Mew. Green asks she is in for money (making Red shocked) and asks Red how many Pokémon have been discovered. Red answers there are 150 so far, but Green tells he is wrong. She explaines Mew is Number 151, and has not been documented, hence why many trainers want it. She thinks she could sell it for cash. Red is annoyed she would sell it as a pet. Suddenly, a wind blows and Green recognizes it to be a psychic activity. They encounter a Mew, so Green sends Wartortle and Red his Ivysaur. Red sees Ivysaur's Vine Whip would be handy if he could track down Mew. Wartortle uses Hydro Pump, causing Mew to appear, so Ivysaur uses Vine Whip, catching it. However, something falls on the ground. Team Rocket appears, as they have discovered Ditto is not Mew. Their Jynx uses Psybeam, so Green sees Mew will escape. Red tells her to track Mew while he deals with Team Rocket. Red warns her if Mew is captured, that monster at their lab will be completed, while Jynx uses Blizzard. Using Psywave, Jynx stops Green and Red, while causing Ivysaur to free Mew, causing it to escape. Jynx goes after Mew, so Red sends Poli, who attacks Jynx. However, Poli is frozen by this attack. Jynx goes to attack Mew, who releases a wave. Red and Green notice the Team Rocket grunt and Jynx are still, then fall down. Mew flies away, though Green is sad. Red comforts he that Team Rocket did not got it, at least. Green is still pleased, thinking that she'll make money off her photos. Red is angered, as when he was fighting, she was taking pictures. Green flies off with her Jigglypuff. Red sees Green gave her badges back and sees she is not a bad person, after all. Debuts Pokémon Jynx Move *Hydro Pump *Psybeam *Blizzard *Psywave *Ice Punch Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 2 chapters